


Out Of My Mind

by reginaphallange



Category: Nicki Minaj (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BBA, F/M, Nightclub, Smut, firsttime, onenightstand, plotwhatplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginaphallange/pseuds/reginaphallange
Summary: After seeing Nicki Minaj's stage, Hoseok meets the rapper in an after party.Simply smut, I just felt like writing something like this.A HONAJ ship!! Bet none of you even considered it!!!Is it cringy? yesDo I regret writing this? nopeI hope you enjoy it, let me know in a comment what did you think about it and what other unusual ships you guys have featuring the boys!





	Out Of My Mind

The award ceremony was over and the members were back in their suite to start a live with their fans. Everyone was very existed to have seen and met most, if not all their favorite American artists in person. The reception they received was warm and showed how much they achieved as artists and assured them the road they are on is the right way to achieve more to make their name shine more, and make their fans and families prouder.

‘So who wants to go see an after party?’ Jungkook asked excitedly after the live was over.

‘you’re not allowed to be in one, you’re still a minor here’ Yoongi pointed out.

‘They didn’t say anything about it, the man clearly said every single one of us is welcome. Come on guys I don’t wanna miss it! Only for a minute I just wanna see how is it’ Jungkook kept pleading tucking on Hoseok and Taehyung’s shirts knowing they are the easier to pursued, and the only two who looked woke enough to go out for the night.

‘okay okay, but we should get back soon. It’ll be bad if we get surrounded without the managers around’ Hoseok gave in and Taehyung let out a long sigh knowing now he had to go too since he didn’t want to be the only person awake in the suite.

‘fine you guys can go, but seriously be careful, we don’t want any trouble here’ Namjoon warned them before he sipped the rest of the shampain from his glass and stood up to go to bad.

Jungkook took out his phone messaging the chainsmokers asking them the address of the nearest after part to their hotel. It was to their luck that the hotel was near the venue were the ceremonies were held and all they had to do is walk for fifteen minutes before they reached the club.

It was chaotic on the street, fans from different ages gathered around the entrance waiting to get a glimpse of their idols as they entered the club, while others tried to sneak their way inside. And for that, they had massive bodyguards at the entrance, two gigantesque men held a hand at the trio as soon as they approached the entrance.

‘where do you think you boys are going?’ the man spoke in a deep masculine voice stopping the trio. They exchanged a confused look, they didn’t know if they had to have some sort of printed invitation to get in. the fact that they were dressed casually didn’t help prove they were artists.

‘we BTS’ Hoseok said staring at the man as he took off his coughing mask.

The bodyguard didn’t recognize him but a group of girls in the entourage did and they started screaming their names and pushing their way towards them. Seeing this, the bodyguards allowed them in while pushing the girls away from the entrance making way for other late comers to get into the club.

‘well that was a close call’ Jungkook joked before the three walked inside the club. The music was booming, people were dancing, and those who weren’t were standing by the bar sipping drinks. The three could recognize everyone, almost every artist under forty years old was inside this club.

‘wow’ Taehyung said while still standing taking in the sight.

‘wow indeed’ Jungkook replied.

‘hey you guys made it!’ Alex from the chainsmokers yelled out to them making his way towards them. ‘you guys get comfortable and your drinks are on me!’

‘oh thank you thank you!’ Hoseok thanked him following him to the bar, abandoning the other two at the entrance.

The DJ was blasting up hits after hits making it difficult for Hoseok to not move to the dance floor after three free drinks from the generous bartender who kept handing him strong drinks as Alex instructed him to keep it going.

It was only a matter of time before the DJ gotten to their newest club friendly, Mic Drop featuring Desiigner. As soon as it started Hoseok got more existed and danced the choreography to it while screaming out the lyrics. It wasn’t until it ended that he noticed the circle of people formed around him giving him more space to dance. If not for the cheering and encouraging applauds he received then, he would’ve run all the way to his hotel room and hid in the restroom for the rest of their stay in this country.

‘damn boy! Some slick moves you got!’ Hoseok hear someone talk to him and he looked back to find Nicki Minaj standing right behind him. ‘you know I saw you on stage, you got some moves’ the rapper spoke right into his ear making the hear on the back of his neck stand up.

‘oh thank you’ was all Hoseok managed to say as the rapper took his hand and led him back to the bar getting them both two shots.

‘what’s your name?’ Nicki spoke again right in his ear.

‘ho..hoseok’

‘Hoseok? Cute name’ the rapper smiled placing a hand on his bicep before gripping it gently and sliding a hand up to his shoulder. ‘wow you’re packed under there aren’t ya!’

‘what?’ he asked confused not understanding what she said, he couldn’t concentrate a lot on her words with her hands running up and down his arm with her long nails sending tingling sensations to his skin.

‘oh sorry! Want me to speak slow?’ she asked her whole body moving closer to his, almost touching his.

‘ah, yeah, slow please’ he said with wide open eyes, his brain not able to admit the fact the exotic rapper he just saw make some very provocative moves on stage seemed to be coming on to him. Maybe it was just an American thing, her way of talking to people, he told himself.

‘alright honey I’ll go slow, I’ll be real slow’ she prolonged the last two words running her hand from up his neck down to his stomach.

‘oh wow!’ he exclaimed as her hand gripped the belt on his pants and pulled him closer to her.

He could clearly see she was extremely drunk, and if not for the fact that he was very drunk too he would’ve silenced the part of his young hormones induced brain that told him to place a hand on her shoulder and smile.

‘wanna get to my hotel room?’ Nicki suggested.

‘ah fans..’

‘oh don’t be silly, no one leaves through the entrance. Come on’ the rapper grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her towards a curtain covered door that lead them to a hallway.

The cold air of the night hit them in the face, a black SUV was already waiting for them outside, as some other huge guys who made sure to keep an eye around the empty parking lot as they got in the vehicle.

The car went straight in the underground parking lot of the hotel the female rapper was staying at allowing the two to get directly into the elevator escaping the praying eyes of any paparazzi or curious individuals.

Throughout the whole fifteen minutes ride, Nicki Minaj kept her hand on Hoseok’s shoulder massaging it while making small talk about how he liked the country and if he tried some of her favorite restaurants the name of which escaped Hoseok’s attention as he was more concentrating on the older female sitting so close to him and the fact that he was going to do what he thought they were about to do.

‘come here’ Nicki pulled him by the hand after they got into the large fancy suite and he stood still by the door. Her short body pressed close to his snapping him back into the moment.

‘I’m so excited, I’ve never done it with a kpop idol before’ Nicki pointed out as her hand unzipped her dress revealing her naked big breasts.

‘you silly’ she laughed upon seeing the shocked look on Hoseok’s face as his eyes glued on her naked chest. She took a step back giving him a clear view of her whole body before she allowed the rest of the dress slip down her legs onto the floor.

Hoseok wasn’t sure if he was coming up with a fever or if the AC in the suite was turned up to the max, but he felt his whole face warm up. His hand moved behind him trying to find the doorknob before a thought crossed his mind.

Was he seriously considering running away from such an invitation from Nicki Minaj? What did he have to lose? This isn’t Korea, it’s not like she’s asking him for marriage. This kind of stuff was so normal for her, celebrities hook up with one another all the time and for a virgin like him this was a chance that he might never get again. He’s a healthy young man who can’t even date, let along find time to experience the intimacy of a woman.

With those thoughts in mind he withdrew his hand from behind and moved closer to the woman offering herself to him.

Her hands reached out to his shirt taking it right off before moving to his belt, unhooking it and unbuttoning the pants allowing her hand to slide right inside it above his Calvin Clay underpants.

‘oh you’re not bad’ Nicki pointed out groping his member watching his eyes close as he enjoyed her touch. ‘you like that? You like that baby?’ she asked running her other hand in his soft hair bringing his face closer to hers.

‘yeah’ Hoseok panted opening his eye to get surprise by how close her face was to his.

Just when he thought they were going to share their first kiss she withdrew her hand from his pants and pulled him by the hand behind her to the bedroom before pushing him back to sit on the side of the bed.

‘no stay like this baby boy, imma make you work it’ she pulled him back on the side of the bed when he pushed himself back to the center. He didn’t need to ask for clarifications of what she meant, she started moving her body in swift moves while placing one of her knees at his side while her other leg is between his rubbing against his groin. Her hands moved behind his head bringing it closer to her chest that was now lined up with his face, she pressed it right between her breasts, allowing his lips to touch her soft skin before pushing his head back by the hair. She leg go turning around giving him a full view of her huge behind laced in a tight red thong. Her body swayed from side to side, up and down, all along rubbing against his.

Hoseok had his hand raised against her waist for many seconds before he finally mastered up the courage to put it on her skin, encouraged by her not stopping her movement, he placed his second hand on the other side directing her to the exact spot on his body that needed the outmost attention at that moment. Her butt bounced twice on his groin sensing the difference in size that occurred, she turned back around and knelt in front of him. Her hands grabbed the side of his pants pulling them down and throwing them away.

She run her nails on his thighs making him shiver. His head snapped back letting out a moan as her lips touched the inside of his thighs. Her lips moved slowly closer to his groin, his head still tilted back taking in the new sensations his body was feeling when he left her lips move to his member above the soft clothing he still had on. As her hand directed him she took him in her mouth wetting the clothing and making sure to suck it before allowing it out of her lips.

She stood up pushing her hair back and taking a long look at Hoseok’s flushed face.

She pushed him back gently laying him flat on the bed while she positioned herself straddling his waist, her hand on the side of her face stroking his cheek. She knelt and planted a kiss on his lip before he allowed himself to kiss her back as deep as she wanted, his tongue deep in her mouth, making sure to explore every corner. His hands run through her long hair.

As they kept kissing with her hands going up and down his torso and her waist straddling his, he finally grabbed her shoulder, pushed her back with enough force to switch their position, with him now on top of her, his hands roamed on her body, taking a handful of her breast in his hand he palmed it harshly getting an approving moan from her. It was now his lip’s turn to leave hers and pave their way towards her breasts, sucking on their sides, his teeth grazing it as he saw many times in porns he never thought he had the opportunity to re-enact.

‘ah yes!! That’s it!!’ she screamed out as his hand found its way to her panty and pulled it out so string it tore. His index was the first to rub on her private part before he joined in his middle finger. Her reassuring moans and calls to put it in encouraged him to take off his shorts and align himself with her entrance.

Even though he didn’t know what he was doing, he let his instincts leads the way. For a moment he thought he did something wrong as she didn’t show any reaction to him entering her until he looked at her face and saw her hands gripping her hair tightly while her mouth wide open taking deep fast breaths.

Taking it as approval of his doings, he thrusted onto her slow at first. His hands found their way back to her breasts massaging them.

‘oh my God Faster!’ she cried out placing a hand on his behind pulling him deeper inside of her with each thrust. As he did as told, the pressure inside of him built up and he thought he was close to finish but she stopped his movement and pushed him back on his back. She sat back on his waist leveling herself back on the heels of her feet giving him a clear view of her directing his member back inside of her with a long moan. She bounced up and down on him with different speed making him go longer than he thought it was possible for him with such intense simulation.

‘oh I’m gonna cum!’ she announced and he didn’t have the chance to say it back as his body reached its climax as he felt her contrast tightly around his member inside of her.

The two took a minute to stabilize their breathing before she sat up and looked around for something to put on her naked body.

‘I’ll give you a minute then we can go again’ she said placing a kiss on his lips before leaving the room to the restroom. As soon as she left he run his hand in his hair, he slapped himself as hard as he could just to convince himself he wasn’t dreaming.

‘the guys will never believe this’ he mumbled to himself staring at the ceiling. It took him a second to jolt up on the bed as a terrifying thought crossed his mind, Jungkook and Taehyung! He had abandoned them in the club. He rushed to the side of the bed where his pants were and took out his cellphone only to find multiple messages from the two looking for him, the last one letting him know they were already back to the hotel thinking he was back before them. It was the two missed calls from Jin that made him walk out to the entrance area to call him back.

‘where are you?!’ Jin screamed in his ear as soon as he picked up.

‘dude you’re not gonna believe this’ he whispered glancing back to the bedroom.

‘what? Something happened?’ Jin was starting to sound concerned ‘why are you whispering? Are you kidnapped?’

‘I’m a hotel and I’ve just had sex’

‘YOU WHAT?!!! What the heck Hoseok you were supposed to look after them not get yourself a hooker!!’ Jin lashed out at him.

‘no man listen to me. It’s Nicki minaj’ he said through the phone ‘hello?’ he said when he didn’t receive any reply from the other side.

‘Hoseok I swear if you get us in trouble I’m gonna kill you’ Jin said in a serious voice before adding ‘Namjoon’s going to kill you if you don’t tell him all about it’ followed by an amused laugh.

‘you ready?’ hoseok turned to find Nicki Minaj standing by the bedroom’s door dressed in a lacy black bra and tong.

‘gotta go, see you in the morning’


End file.
